CAPTIVE
by Alvin2050
Summary: A young boy fulfills a man's lifelong fantasy


CAPTIVE. By Legs Eleven

CHAPTER ONE

I sat in my living room and waited. Soon I would have a visitor. Sure enough at 7pm precisely came a knock on the front door of my £800,000 property. With much excitement and anticipation I went the short distance from the room to the door and opened it. There in front of me stood a boy of twelve who for the next two hours would hold me prisoner in my own apartment.

He was a dark haired lad, quite good looking. He stood about five feet two and weighed about one hundred pounds. He appeared to be a quite strong, sturdy kid who could probably have held his own with most kids his age in any fight. He didn't bother to introduce himself. His expression told me he wanted to get straight on with the business at hand, the reason why he had come here.

From his trousers pocket he drew out a gun, a military style revolver. I could tell at once that it wasn't a real one but I knew it was my cue to act afraid. With raised hands and a trembling voice I asked the boy what he wanted. He told me he was going to hold me to ransom until I paid his uncle, who ran the agency that hired out these rent boys, the £500 I had promised for their services. Of course these funds could have been transferred from my account days before but doing it on this particular day was far more exciting.

The fee for this little adventure was small change to a man of my wealth but as I see it now I have never invested in anything as worthwhile in my entire life. This was my fantasy and I knew it was going to be one I would never forget. Martin, the boy's name as I would learn later, ordered me to go back into the living room and sit down on the large chair which faced the TV. As he instructed I turned it on and for a time we watched King Of The Hill, an obvious favourite with the boy.

When his show ended he told me to turn the TV off which I did. Now the real show would begin. He said I had to strip to my underwear before he tied me up. He was still pointing that "gun" at me. Well, this was something I never done in front of a twelve year old before but no matter. One by one I removed my clothes until all I had on was a quite expensive pair of blue silk briefs. Then I had to sit down again.

I knew what would happen now. From his pockets he took out some rope. He came up behind me and told me to put my hands behind my back. Once I had done so he began to bind my wrists tightly together. His grip on my arms told me he was a strong lad all right. He came round to the front of the chair and then began to tie my ankles.. Next he got out some duct tape, tore off a strip, and then put it over my mouth to gag me. He was well and truly in control of me now. I was completely helpless and unable to resist even if I wanted to.

He told me he was going to take me to my bedroom and pulled me to an upright position. I would have liked to enquire how I would get there with my ankles tied together but it was difficult to speak with a gag placed over my mouth. I soon knew the answer. I was going to be carried. The boy bent down, took my weight across his shoulders, and picked me up in a fireman's lift. I had not expected this. Here was a real bonus. Wow! I thought, what a strong little guy!

I'm not a very big man of course. I'm five feet eight and a hundred and fifty pounds but still I was impressed by this kid's strength. As he carried me with some difficulty to my bedroom I felt my penis grow stiff in my underpants. I was so aroused at being carried by a small boy like this. He made his way out of the room, down the passageway, and into my quite spacious bedroom at the other end of the apartment with me draped over his shoulders. He approached the large double bed where I often entertained my many girlfriends. He delivered a sharp slap to my backside that made me wince before he deposited me down upon it. The kid had a hard smack too, I observed. Perfect! "Here we are!" he told me.

For the next few minutes he sat in a chair near the bed and watched me as I lay on it and waited to see what he would do next. He told me that once his uncle Tony had the money I owed him I could go. "Do you need to use the bathroom?" he asked me. I shook my head. "I'm glad to hear that. I don't want to have to carry you again. You weigh a ton."

I think he knew I wanted him to remove the gag from my mouth so I could answer him so he came over to where I lay across the luxury bed and tore the sticky strip from my mouth a little painfully. He warned me not to start screaming for help or he'd put it back on. I told him he had no worries on that score because I didn't want to be rescued. This boy was certainly throwing himself into the role.

I told him, "You did well to carry a grown man like that although that wasn't part of the deal when I called your uncle last week. You're quite strong for your age you know."

Martin shrugged. "I may not look much but I work out a lot. Besides he said you're such a good customer I should give you a bit extra."

"Well, I'm pleased that you did, I rather liked that part. It was quite cool, mate"

The boy smiled in amusement that a thirty something man should make a statement like that. "You sound daft talking like that!" he observed.

I grinned back at him. "Of course people my age are silly to use words like that even though I used to use them when I was your age just like my father before me."

"Yeah, well you're a quite old bloke now and only kids my age should say stuff like that." He informed me. "You should say nice or extraordinary or some boring old shit like that."

"I'll remember that in future." Just then the bedside phone rang and Martin answered it. It was his uncle and employer Tony Ross. My fee had been paid into his bank account and I was free to go. Martin hung up and passed on his message. He said, "I'll untie you in a minute. There's no hurry, might as well have a bit of fun first." Now it was down to real business.

I was bursting with expectation as I told him, "Look, kid, you've had your fun, now will you release me!" He shook his head. "I said let me go, you little fucker!" I knew that would do the trick. He said I shouldn't swear at kids like that and he'd have to put me over his knee and teach me some manners. I was really trembling with excitement now. I replied, "Go on then, I dare you!"

He tore off another strip of tape and put it over my mouth. I knew at once why he'd done this. Next thing I knew he began to physically drag me to the edge of the bed. He sat himself down on the end of it and then hauled me across his lap. I could not get over how strong he was. He held me over his knee and was about to spank me like a naughty little boy. This had always been my fantasy and now it was about to become a reality. He began to tug down my briefs. He lowered them until they were wrapped around my tightly bound ankles. Now I was completely naked and about to receive the spanking I deserved and wanted from a young boy.

He raised his hand and brought it down with all his power. When the smack landed it hurt, I can tell you. The gag over my mouth prevented me from crying out and maybe attracting the attention of one of my neighbours. I had to suffer each spank in silence. I knew I was going to have a very red and sore backside by the time it was over. This kid knew how to dish it out all right. The effects would last for a couple of days.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

I had never cried about anything my entire adult life but now tears began to run my cheeks as the boy continued to punish my bare bottom. It was getting quite painful now. Yet despite that my penis was becoming stiffer and stiffer. It was all I could do to prevent myself from exploding. I knew this was an experience I would never forget.

By the time Martin had delivered thirty hard smacks to my backside I was crying uncontrollably. He decided that was enough and helped me off his lap and to a standing position while he pulled my briefs back up for me and untied my wrists and ankles. I just stood near the bed for a few minutes sobbing and holding my flaming backside. When I was able to compose myself a little I demanded of my young captor, "Did you have to do it so hard! I can't even sit down yet."

The boy just shrugged and replied, "You wanted a real spanking didn't you? That's what you paid for."

I realised he was right. I had certainly got my money's worth this evening. The pain of the occasion would go away but the memory of it never would. After awhile I forced a smile and said, "Yes, I did, didn't I and I certainly got one. You did a great job, Martin, my own Dad never did it to me harder."

I asked him if he had spanked other grown men. "Quite a few!" he replied. I wondered how he felt about being in control of adults. "It's fun really. Back at the place I stay with the other kids and my uncle I always get bossed around. When I go out on a job I can do whatever I like with grown men and sometimes women too because they pay for it and they want it. I have to go to school too of course."

"And that's not so much fun." I said to him. I made my way out of the bedroom and back down the passageway to the living room followed by the boy. Once there I put on my clothes again. As I slipped on my jacket I withdrew my wallet and took out five new twenty pound notes and handed them to my young kidnapper.

"Buy yourself something nice." I told him. "You've earned that. You do all the work, why let your uncle reap all the benefits."

He gratefully accepted the money and said, "This is more then I get from my uncle all week. Sure is a lot of bread. Thanks, mister!"

"Call me Steve!" came my answer. "You did a good job, kid, and I'd like to hire you again sometime. I am quite busy most of the time but I'm sure I can fit you in again in a couple of weeks. What do you say?"

His face beamed at the prospect of much more money coming his way. "Sure, whatever you say…Steve!" I ruffled his hair and then saw him out the door of my flat. I knew that I would be seeing a great deal of this rather likeable lad who I already felt attracted to in the weeks and months to come.

If you would like another chapter of these two please let me know. Hope you liked this one.


End file.
